Burned My version in English
by beatrizlins61
Summary: Here is my version of Burned in English.. Hope you like it!


_My first fanfic in English.. So take it easy! _

Stark cried silently. Zoey was dead, or almost that, and He could not do anything about it. Everything was so… Dark. Without Z. the things would never be the same again. He knew that, so the others did.

- Stark, we gotta go now. You're pretty upset, and I understand you, but we really have to go. – Aphrodite said, putting a hand on his shoulders. The "bitch" of the House of night, Aphrodite LaFont, didn't seem the same. She was being careful, and sweet with the young warrior, something definitely not normal to her.

But his anger and sadness were bigger than heir's.

- I don't need your help. – He whispered, in a husky voice – Never. – He got up, and looked straight into her eyes. – Did you had a vision of that? – He asked, sounding pissed. – DID YOU? – Ok, now he screamed with her. Darius instantly moved to her side, giving to Stark a cold look.

- Warrior, we know how you're feeling. The priestess will be fine. But Aphrodite was just talking to you, trying to make you feel better. – He holed her hand, and she smiled.

- And I'm asking to her, did you have a vision? Talk the truth!

She rolled her eyes.

- Look, I'm trying to be nice, but if you insist in being hateful, you will listen to a couple of shits. No, I didn't have a damn vision about Zoey's dead! Are you happy with your answer now?

- Sorry, but I had to ask. – Stark said, smiling a little.

- You don't have to apologize, Stark. But, how we are going to bring Z back? – Damien said, giving to all of them a curious look.

- I suppose we need to try something – Shaunee said, in a cute voice.

- Wait, I have an ideia. – Erin said, moving to her twin side. She took a deep breath – I think we can bring Zoey back with the elements… They helped her once, I think they can do it twice. – She finished.

- That's a great ideia. And Nyx knows how I hate what I'm going to say… But, She's right. – Aphrodite said.

- So we have a plan – Darius said.

- Yep, absolutely. – Aphrodite said, and went to Zoey's side. – You're gonna be okay, I promise you, Z. – She whispered, but when she touched Zo's forehead, she gasped, and then fell to the ground.

She was having a vision.

_Aphrodite POV_

When I touched Zoey's forehead, I felt this… Familiar feeling. But, for the first time, I had a kind of warning, because, before I fell to the ground, I listened Nyx's voice in my head, sweet, pacific, understandable.

_Watch your back, my dear. The danger is very close. You must look for the light, so you can bring Zoey back. You must look for the light, don't forget that. I will trust you one more time… Zoey's power will be yours, but you must be wise in all of your choices. In all of them. I love you, my daughter._ Then the vision came, with a explosion of pain. I was seeing a dark street, and a big fight was happening right in front of me. Zoey was there, and she was trying to kill Kalona with Spirit.

- No! No Zoey! – I tried to tell her, but she didn't listen to me.

There were Raven Mockers everywhere. The Twins, Damien and Darius were fighting them, but they were losing. Shaunee was already hurt, but she didn't give it up. She was calling her element, but for nothing.

Before I could do anything to help my friends, one of the creatures came to me. I tried to run, but it was to fast, and it got me up, breaking my neck. Then I came back to the reality.

_Normal POV_

- No… No… Zoey! No! – She was crying and screaming a lot.

- What are you seeing? – Darius asked. – What is it? Hey, tell me. – He was holding her close to him, and all of them could see how worry he was.

- Kalona… Raven Mockers… - She was trying to say.

- Raven Mockers? – Erin asked.

- Oh, no… - Shaunee said.

Aphrodite stopped shaking, and opened her eyes, full of blood.

- What did you see? – Stark asked.

- I saw… - She wondered if it was correct saying the truth – I saw my dead.

And everyone gasped.

_It was short.. I know.. But did I do it right???? xoxo for ya'll!_


End file.
